1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to power supply apparatus for domestic appliances.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The invention is concerned with such apparatus of the kind including a cordless connector for connection to a female connector in an appliance. Known power supply apparatus of this kind comprise a base unit which rests on a working surface and on which the appliance stands when engaging the connector. The base unit is bigger than the appliance and very much larger than the connector. Typical arrangements of this kind are disclosed in GB 2,318,926, U.S. Pat. No. 6,340,807 and WO 01/52704. Such arrangements work satisfactorily. However they are perforce of substantial size and take up a considerable portion of the area of any working surface on which they stand. They continue to take up such area when the appliance is not in use and even if the appliance is stored away. This is a disadvantage in modern kitchens which often have restricted work surfaces.